Summer Lyre
by punkirish
Summary: this is my continuation of Senashenta's Summer Flame, which is a great fic in itself. so enter my mismatched rambling characters Lyriel and Amaro.


_this fic, takes some explainin'. Senashenta wrote a fic called Summer Flame, its one of my favorites and was then inspired to write a spin off. i'm don't know how far this will lead me, but we talked and she likes it YEAH PROPS! so i've decided to post it. so here we go down the rabbit hole. _

so check out Summer Flame by Senashenta

**punkirish**

* * *

_this is the last part of Summer Flame: _

"No…" his head drooped, chin coming to rest against his chest, and his eyes fluttered closed. For a moment, Nat's lips continued to move soundlessly, speaking to Remy even though he had no strength left, and then even that tiny motion stopped…

_:Nat…:_ his voice hoarse, Remy nudged his Chosen again. _:Nat, come on…:_

_

* * *

This is where I come in!  
_

Pain erupted from the back of her mind like it was her own and it raged through her pounding her bones with the heat, Amaro reached out with a soothing compliance and helped her clamp down on her gift.

The Karsites were at it again.

She let a tendril of her Farsight out, following the link of pain she held.

_:Holy Firecats:_ She cursed, taking no time to mount Amaro and dive into the forested border lands below.

The pungent taste of blood in her mouth and nose flooded her senses first, along with the slight tinge of sulfur.

_:A firestarter.: _She made a mental note extending a mind link to see if the herald was even alive.

_:Doesn't look promising.:_ Amaro added careful to walk around the pools of blood and demons that had seeped into the ground.

_:Nothing ever looks promising to you.:_ Lyriel snapped searching with eyes and mind for the fallen Chosen and his Companion.

_:Tis true.:_

She found the fallen pair near in the back of their makeshift camp, Karsite demons littered on either side. A Companion no longer white ripped to shreds and crimson curled around a mangled and distorted body of his young chosen. One arm had been torn from its rightful place and twisted, contorted. Blood that had stopped bubbled on his tinged skin. Brownish straw hair peeked covered his pained expression. To even a trained eye of a Full Havens Healer they were dead.

_:Let's go, there's nothing you can do.:_ Amaro added lightly shifting his body to turn and following their tracks back to their own camp.

Lyriel felt the ebbing fear that Amaro always held in his mind flit through their bond.

_:I'm not an Empath for nothing.:_ She shot back slipping from Amaro's back before he could gather speed and she lost all chance to doing what she came to do.

_:This is not safe, not safe at all: _Amaro raised his nose and sniffed the air, perusing the slaughtered demons with a weary eye.

_: Nothing is purely safe. So stop shirking from the blood, the demons aren't coming back to life any time soon, well that's if I have anything to say. :_

Bending down to the Herald, Lyriel let her gift of pain blocking fill reach out to him. He was alive or as close as one comes to being alive after attacked by a full pack of Karsite demons. As carefully as she could Lyriel lifted the broken body and cradle him closely in her arms. After shifting his weight in her arms fitfully, she brushed the bloody forelock of his companion out of the closed eyes, sending a life spark, hoping the companion would answer her. There was a slight flicker of life and she opened her channels fully sending enough energy to get the companion stable.

:_Lyr-love, Karsites, blood, and demons. We can't move them, so what's the use in saving them.:_ Amaro shared his dislike of their situation clearly and if she was a better man—which she wasn't, she would have taken in Amaro assessment as gold.

:_So we stay, then.: _She shielded Amaro from her other thoughts, thoughts that frightened even her. Karsite magic was nothing even she was familiar with (being 3 yrs Karsite border Herald) and if she was more prone to show feeling, she'd have run, panic strickened all the way to her Ma in Haven. But such nature was not becoming of a Herald, certainly not one wanting to keep the reputation she so dearly won. Showing fear would slander that. A voice unknown to her broke her thoughts, _:Nat…Natsu.:_ A distinctly male voice entreated her mind to focus.

_:Safe:_ She coquetted the stallion, petting and stroking his rust splattered forelock. He seemed to calm then, content that his herald was safe.

_:All right! All right! I'll feed energy to the youngin':_ Amaro's voice took a gruff tone.

_:You better get that boy stable, and if we are to say until we can move both or the companion, a camp needs to be build and a fire lit, to keep the wolves at bay.:_

She sent a wave of gratitude through their bond.

With the Herald, Natsu as the companion had spoken; in her arms she lifted him to a spot clear of blood and demons, where a bed roll was laid.

Shifting his light weight into her right arm, she spread the bedroll on it, highly placing the herald down upon it. She turned to pace back to Amaro, taking her medicine pack from his withers, turning her gift on the young herald. It was then got her first good look of him and realized just how young he was, maybe sixteen or seventeen but no other. Delving deep within him she searched to bind the physical hurts as well as emotional. She was no longer herself.


End file.
